


今天打野在红区偶遇了吗

by sadsang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsang/pseuds/sadsang





	今天打野在红区偶遇了吗

一

初晨不知道为什么事情会发展到这个地步。

虔诚眯着细长的眼跨坐在自己身上，粗重的鼻息勾着发热红透的耳根。

初晨能感觉到身上这人的后穴正汨汨往外冒清液，自己的黑色队裤应该是湿了一小块，黏糊糊的贴在大腿根上。

虔诚整个人几乎是像从水里刚捞出来那般，滚烫的汗珠顺着身体往下淌，原本应该提神醒脑的柠檬味此刻更像是一剂勾人心魄的春/药。

不论是对alpha，还是初晨这个omega。

 

二

起因只是受暴风锐邀请来rngm参观，一行人路过宿舍的时候，初晨却敏锐地嗅到了熟悉的柠檬气味。

也许是鬼迷心窍，亦或是之前休息室的那次不寻常的经历让初晨同样生了一些不该有的念头。

初晨顺着味道推门进来的时候，虔诚还保持着双腿大开的姿势，最外边的长裤不知道被到扔哪去了，只有一条内裤堪堪挂在脚踝，少年纤长的手指上戴着那枚出镜率极高的戒指在后穴中进进出出。

满室的柠檬味似乎在宣告这场发情热已持续多时。

被戳破了好事的虔诚也不恼，他撑着床沿站起身，相近的身高可以很好地窥探到对方局促不安的小动作。

被勾着脖子推倒在床上的时候初晨整个人还是懵的，他听到虔诚略带鼻音的声线近乎咬着他的耳朵说道，“晨导，帮个忙。”

可同为omega，他该怎么帮呢？

初晨咬着下唇，偏过头不敢看虔诚。

“我去帮你拿抑制剂。”

 

三

初晨感觉到虔诚不安分的指尖从胸口一路往下轻轻划过，最后一把握住自己早已勃起的下身。

小朋友青涩的反应很好地取悦了虔诚，刚才凌厉的模样也随之敛了下来，虔诚温润的眉毛稍稍挑起，“所以你在装什么？”

装什么呢？

初晨不愿意承认的，不过也就是装作自己不介意烟味、不能喝酒，乖顺地藏起所有情绪黏在这人身边，装作从未听闻他与他家上单的隐秘的AO互助二三事，装作不知道所谓的去烫了四个小时头发其实只换了一身斑驳的吻痕。

玩得好的打野得善于隐藏自己，初晨知道。

早在次级联赛第一次和虔诚交手的时候他就知道。

那时候虔诚还不叫虔诚，一个洋气的“Rouse”成为几乎与“初晨大魔王”共同叱咤野区天赋型选手的代名词。

也许是因为在次级联赛沉浮许久，惺惺相惜。二人的关系开始从那时开始便好的过分。

两边的队友甚至开玩笑说过，如果他们俩分化的结果是一A一O，干脆来个豪门联姻。

可惜结果不尽如人意。

初晨曾看到过虔诚的采访，屏幕前的虔诚带着腼腆的微笑说觉得自己和初晨很像，从身高到擅长的位置都相似。

初晨轻轻抚过脖颈后的腺体关掉了视频。

是啊，在这个极度缺少omega的时代，连分化后的性征都是一样的。

这个几率会比你一级时带着四个队友来反红更大吗？

 

四

“手指，进来。”虔诚圈住初晨，寻了个更舒服的姿势将腰抬高，眼里的索求热烈而直接。

他确信眼前的小朋友不会逃，他们原本就是同一类人。

初晨将手指抵在入口处浅浅地摩挲，带着安抚意味地用软软的舌尖舔舐着对方颈后的腺体。

Omega分泌的液体更甚，长久待在室内训练的细嫩肌肤开始渐渐泛红。

初晨的指甲修得很圆润，指关节细细抚过虔诚后穴的每一寸，动作里带着初学者独有的认真细致。

不知是触到了哪，虔诚觉得自己的后穴酸软得几乎都快融化了，他绷紧了脊背，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随之凸显。前端的性/器涨得发痛，激烈的快感很快让他射了出来，落在初晨的腰腹上滴滴答答地往下垂落。

离开后穴的手指带出了些不知名的粘腻液体，初晨红着脸想找纸巾擦拭，却被虔诚捏住手腕。猫儿一样地探出舌尖一点点舔去，带着笑意的眼眨也不眨地盯着初晨。

到底还是脸皮薄，初晨先躲开了对方磨人的视线。

但虔诚的腿仍旧纠缠着初晨的下身，灼热的手指有一下没一下地抚过小朋友随着年纪增长逐渐硬朗的下颌线。

 

五

“要进去叫他们吗？”

“不好吧...”

“再不去叫等会人家整个rngm都快被这味道给淹了。”

门口几人相互谦让了几个来回，最后还是某个鲁班音喊了一声：“凉晨和橘子什么时候来啊？”

“好像——很快——就——会——到——了。”回答的人也刻意拖长了语调。

没过几分钟门便开了。

初晨换了身衣服，原来穿在身上的队服被包了好几层，和将要带走的俱乐部纪念品塞在了一起。

虔诚欲盖弥彰地往袋子上又盖了一板AD钙奶。

还没来得及编瞎话，大家却都用一副“懂的懂的，你们俩就是偶遇”的说辞搪塞了过去。

 

六

这个几率会比多人排位时初晨拿小明牵着虔诚的杨玉环更大吗？


End file.
